50 First Dates
by sweet meringue
Summary: Loosely based off the movie 50 First Dates. Angela is left with with only her memories from before the accident.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's been so long since I last wrote anything and posted it up here. I think it was four years ago! I'm a little out of practice since the only writing I've done since then is for school...Anyways please forgive me if it is a little sloppy, and I'd love comments and criticism! I apologize if this chapter seems a little slow and long, but I got kind of carried away in the writing. For me, the beginning of any story is always so slow but I promise the plot will speed up and our bachelor of interest will show his face soon! :)**

Chapter 1

The sweet summer breeze played with her hair gently, like a tender lover. Delicately, it caressed her cheeks and tumbled over her lips.

Lashes fluttering, her eyes opened to take in her surroundings. Ripe, juicy tomatoes hung over her head as if to whisper delightful teenage secrets into her ears. Curly green vines tangled into one other into some sort of awkward, but passionate embrace. The sun, filtering in through the vines, leaves, and ripe red fruits cast a soft glow over her body, blush pink and green dancing on her skin.

Colors this vivid couldn't possibly exist, not even on Toucan Island.

"Don't…"

The young woman glanced over her shoulder, startled. Where had the voice come from? She continued, turning in a full circle to locate the speaker. But the forest of tall tomato plants remained silent.

Suddenly, the stalks of red fruit reared like angry lions. No longer did they appear welcoming, but rather wicked in nature. Blood red, they seemed to be sneering at her. Their vines descended upon her, closing around her throat and choking her quickly. Murderous green gallows, she thought, what was the point of fighting back?

Her vision blackened and her lungs pleaded for air. This was the end, she thought. Did those who went on to heaven see angels before they died? Surely that was what it was, for there had been no beautiful woman with her until just now.

"Don't…disregard…nature's bidding…"

* * *

Gasping, Angela jerked awake, clutching at the sheets that were tangled around her neck. She had had a terrifying dream, although she couldn't recall what about it had caused her chest to feel so choked, for all she could conjure up were images of ripe tomatoes.

Ah, yes…tomatoes.

Today was the first of summer, and Ben's rainbow recipe called for a good tomato. If she wanted the power of fire to return to the island, she would have to make haste in sowing the seeds in her field.

Clumsily, she rolled out of bed, compelled only by her sense of duty to the island. She made her way to the small kitchen in the corner of her cottage and prepared her meager breakfast. Fires were simply too weak for her to be able to cook anything decent, so she would have to make do with an herb salad… Since she had started farming intensively a season ago, her appetite had increased. When she lived in the city, she never went hungry, although Angela certainly had eaten no more than she did now.

Angela had to remind herself that she had only just started. It wasn't like she had been born into a farming family. All the same, she had better get started on the day's work to make it that much easier for her neighbors to be able to get by decently. Since the Goddess Tree had died, everyone had been struggling to fill their stomachs in the absence of good harvests and strong fire. She had to remember there were children going hungry in Waffle Town that could use a decent meal.

Well, there was no better day than today to get started on completing Ben's rainbow recipe and saving the island. Her determination renewed and empty stomach forgotten, Angela flung open her door, ready to feed the chickens and tend to her newly purchased calf.

"Shit!"

She struggled to regain her balance as the door was nearly flung away in the wind. "The first day of summer and there's already a storm…"

The wind seemed to be pushing her back in the house, but this was no day to be sitting around idly in the comforts of her home.

* * *

The rain showed no sign of relenting and Angela's body ached from tensing her muscles to avoid being carried away by the savage winds. She needed lumber, though, to patch up some holes in her barn. She had noticed them when brushing Liesl, her beloved baby cow.

Miserably, she fought against the wind to Praline Forest, where she would be able to chop down a tree. She didn't need much lumber, so it wouldn't require too much time or energy. It seemed as though it might take hours to get there, though. For every step Angela took, the wind shoved her back two. With her head down and knees at an awkward angle, she grit her teeth and plodded on.

At last she reached her destination, though she was cold, wet, and sore. The relentless rain had flooded her boots and soaked through her socks, leaving her toes icy cold. Was it really the first day of summer? The rain felt as if on the verge of becoming snow. No matter, she needed fix her barn if she wanted it to withstand another storm like this one. She set her sights on a scrawny-looking but tall evergreen tree.

Raising her axe, Angela prepared to deal the first blow. If she hit it with enough force, it could very well be the one to knock the tree over. All she would have to do afterwards would be to cut the trunk and stump into smaller, more manageable pieces. However, nature most definitely did not want her to be out in a storm like this. As her axe swung down, Angela lost her balance. Her body jerked forward as she tried to regain her equilibrium, just as her hands lost grip of the slippery, wet handle of her tool. The axe launched up much higher than the laws of physics would normally allow, but it seemed as though the wind carried it.

Panicked, Angela struggled to move, to peel herself out of the wet mud. But she had spent all that her body had and all she could manage was to roll out of the way. As the axe came plummeting down, she fervently hoped that the blade wouldn't hit her.

Her survival instincts pleading, Angela willed herself to do something more, but as in her dream, which she finally recalled, she felt choked by the vines that weren't there. All she could do was watch as the heavy iron tool flew at her face, the blunt end and handle striking her forehead.

For the second time that day, her vision went black, but Angela swore she saw an angel, smiling sadly at her just before.


End file.
